Run and Seek
by BlueLightningXD
Summary: It was just a regular day of filming for Smosh and PewDiePie. But when they get sucked into a cursed file of Slender: The Arrival, they'll have to rely on each other for survival if they want to get out. Meanwhile, the others are trying their best to help in anyway they can. But will it be enough to ensure Ian, Anthony, and Felix's survival?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, fellow Smoshers and Bros! This is the first time I've REALLY tried to write Ian, Anthony, and Pewds, so please go easy on me. Anyway, all of the chapters in this story will be named after the levels in Slender: The Arrival. So at most, there will be seven chapters.**

* * *

**Prologue: Filming  
**

"Hey, guys!" Anthony Padilla greeted. He waved to the camera and looked back at his best friend, Ian Hecox, before continuing. "So today, we've FINALLY decided to play..."

"Slender: The Arrival!" The two men revealed in unison. They glanced at each other curiously.

"And no, Anthony. It's not the Victoria's Secret video game you've been wanting to play for the past year or so." sighed Ian.

"DANGIT!" The taller man whined jokingly. They then decided to start up the game. As soon as the two men saw the graphics, they gaped in astonishment.

"Wow, this actually looks legit!"

"Yeah. It's like there's actually static on our monitor!"

Invigorated, Ian and Anthony clicked start. Wrong move.

* * *

Meanwhile, Felix Kjellberg, universally known by his online alias PewDiePie, waved at the camera and gave a hearty laugh.

"How's it going, Bros? My name is PewDiePie! And today I've decided to finally play the level that some people have been bitching about." Felix joked. He clicked on an icon and opened up Slender: The Arrival. He then clicked on the screen to start the game and used his mouse to circle the 6th level; 'Genesis'.

"So, yeah! From what I've heard, it's an exact replica of the original Slender. And you guys know how manly I sounded when I played it." He said with a playful wink. The blonde gulped slightly and clicked on the level, a feeling of dread building up inside of him.

* * *

"'2 out of 8 pages.'" The two boys read simultaneously.

Ian smirked and silently walked away as Anthony stuck his tongue out in concentration. When Ian came back, he had the sound box toy that they used in their live stream. As soon as he found the button for static, he pressed it and placed it by Anthony's ear.

"AHH!" Anthony jumped in fear and turned to glare at his best friend in anger. "I COULD'VE HAD A PANIC ATTACK!"

"But you didn't." Ian retorted teasingly. Anthony gritted his teeth in anger before an idea came to mind.

"Okay. But just so you guys know, I'll be getting back at Ian in a later video. That's something to look forward to!" He declared with an evil smile. Ian rolled his eyes and pretended to tremble.

"Oh no! I wonder what Mr. Emo-Hair is gonna do!" Ian shot back. They both glared at each other before laughing out loud and resuming.

* * *

"Hey, Pewdie!" Felix greeted in a high-pitched voice.

"Hey, Jennifer! You look..." The blonde began to trail off as he groaned in disgust. "...good..."

"Thanks, Pewds! So I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time-"

"I WAS KIDDING! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO BE NICE BUT YOU'RE UGLY AS FUCK!" Felix interrupted himself harshly. He made his voice high-pitched again and started to make sniffling sounds.

"Damn. Bitch is always on my case." He muttered to himself. He shook his head and managed to collect two more pages before Slender Man teleported in front of his character. "AAHHHH! MOTHER OF FUCK!" He shrieked.

Felix suddenly used the mouse to turn away from the creature and sprinted away.

"NOPE! NOPE!" He roared.

* * *

"AAHHHH!" Ian and Anthony shrieked in horror as the camera in the game began to erupt in static.

"Dude! Dude! Run!" The shorter man instructed. Anthony nodded and began to manipulate his character again when suddenly, static began to flood the screen. The player character was dead. Again.

"Damnit! Every time with Slender!" Anthony groaned. Ian sighed as he grabbed the keyboard and tried to look around with the mouse. But static remained on the screen.

"Uh, I'm no Slender expert, but I think the screen should've cleared up by now." Ian spoke up hesitantly. Anthony raised an eyebrow and looked at the screen as well.

"Let me try." He grabbed the keyboard and mouse and tried to move his character, but nothing worked. "Ugh. I think it's frozen. Better press escape."

The taller man sighed and brought his finger down on the button. If only they could.

* * *

As Felix clicked on the page to collect it, he couldn't ignore the feeling of fear and dread that was still building up within him. He trembled in his seat and tried to look around for something to calm his nerves. That's when Slender Man appeared right in front of his character.

"DAMNIT, JENNIFER! I KNEW YOU WERE WITH THE BARRELS!" He exclaimed, not even bothering to look around as the static clouded the screen.

He took off his headphones and looked at the camera with a terrified expression.

"Well, that was... nostalgic." The blonde commented awkwardly as he nervously shifted in his seat. He exhaled and looked at the screen, expecting a picture of Slender Man with the message that he should've had. But instead, the static remained on the screen.

"Huh? That's weird. Usually, Slendy's head shows up by now." He whispered as he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

He tried to move his mouse, but nothing would work. Shrugging, he smiled at the camera and chuckled nervously.

"Well, that's it for today. Well, subscribe if you haven't already and I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Okay, here's the Brofist. BYYYEEEE!" He waved goodbye and shut off the camera.

"Marzia?" He called out to his girlfriend. His eyes widened in realization as he remembered. "Oh yeah. She's out buying stuff for Edgar and Maya."

The man pressed several keys on his keyboard, but nothing worked. The game was still 'frozen'.

"Oh well. Better escape."

He brought his finger down to press the button. What a mistake.

* * *

"What the hell?" Ian asked as a shadow began to creep out of the screen. He and Anthony backed away slowly and tried to open the door to the hallway, but it was locked.

"LET ME TRY!" Anthony shouted desperately. Ian obliged and watched as the taller man tried and failed to pry open the door. As this happened, the shadow began to materialize and turned out to be a tall, slender, no-faced being.

"ANTHONY! HERE! ON THREE!" Ian screamed. Anthony nodded and they both grabbed the doorknob.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

The two men pulled on the knob with all their might, but their attempts proved to be for nothing. The creature walked towards them slowly and lifted it hands, it's tie swaying as it did so. Anthony wiped the sweat beads off of his forehead and began to hyperventilate. He managed to ignore it, though, and tried to help Ian. The last thing they remember was screaming, then nothing...

* * *

"NO! NO!" Felix shouted as the tendrils began to wrap around him. He wouldn't pass up the opportunity to make a joke about this, though. "PLEASE, NO! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH HENTAI TO KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING!"

As consciousness began to leave him, the blonde thought one thing.

_'Totally worth it.'_

* * *

**I totally had to make Pewds say that. Between him and Smosh, he'd be most likely to make a joke like that. XD Anyway, I know this isn't very original, but I wanted to try this concept out.**


	2. The Eight Pages

**A/N: Just to give everyone a heads-up; I usually update my stories every week. If I'm having Writer's Block, it can take as much as a month for me to update. And I've never played Slender: The Arrival. I'm too cheap. So I might get some of the locations wrong.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Eight Pages**

Darkness was all the YouTubers saw as they floated in the emptiness of their minds. The three friends knew that what had happened to them was as real as you and I, but they couldn't comprehend it. It had to be a nightmare. A freaky, disturbingly realistic nightmare. That was the only logical solution. But logic doesn't really matter to the Slender Man, does it?

Ian gasped for air as he shot up in cold sweat, eyes wide in shock. The same happened to Anthony and Felix as the three YouTubers examined their surroundings. They were in a forest, right by a notice board. Felix raised an eyebrow and walked up to the board to take a piece of paper from it. It had a sketch of the slender creature that kidnapped them. Ian and Anthony gathered round the blonde and glanced at the sketch as well, pupils dilating in horror.

"W-we're actually in the game..." Anthony stuttered nervously as his breathing began to pick up in pace.

Ian nodded slowly, eyes still as large as dinner plates, and looked at the cylindrical object in front of him. Curious, the brunet crouched down and picked up the object. It was a flashlight. The battery was big enough to last them the rest of the night (or game, however you perceive it). The man flipped the switch on and pointed it at a few trees and a rock.

"Hey. It's Jennifer." The Swede chuckled. The Smosh duo smiled then gazed at the forest in front of them.

"We'll have to collect the pages if we want to advance." mentioned Ian.

That made the others gasp a bit. They already knew about the ending of the game. The player character gets killed no matter what difficulty it was on. And taking into account the fact that they're actually living the game, the difficulty practically seemed to be set on 'Hardcore'. They knew that if they didn't progress through the game though, the creature would come for them. That's when the YouTubers made up their minds.

"Okay. L-let's go." Anthony instructed. Ian and Felix nodded as both of their blue eyes focused on the sky. If they were gonna die, at least they'd die seeing something pretty.

* * *

"Ian?" Matt Sohinki called out to his boss and friend.

"Anthony!" Joshua Ovenshire, also known as Jovenshire, shouted.

The two men were looking everywhere for the Smosh duo, finding little to no evidence of their presence. That worried them. They always hung around the studio after they were done filming. After all, Anthony would have to prepare for the long car ride home and Ian would want to stuff his face with food. It wasn't like them to disappear like that.

"Joven, where do you think they are?" Sohinki asked worriedly.

Jovenshire sighed and rested his hand on his forehead. "I don't know. It's like they vanished. One second they were filming Gametime with Smosh and the next, they're gone." He recalled.

"Did you find them yet?" asked their friend and coworker David Moss AKA Lasercorn. The man approached his friends and sat beside them. "They usually tell us what to do for Game Bang."

"I know. But we can't find them anywhere. They're not in the studio, they're not in the halls, they're not in the bathroom-"

"Wait. Why did you guys check the bathroom for them?" Lasercorn asked suspiciously. The two men glanced at each other and continued.

"They're not even eating food! It's not like them to just disappear like that! Right, David?" Sohinki ranted. Lasercorn nodded and looked up at them.

"Have you guys tried their cell phones?" He asked. Joven and Sohinki froze and looked at each other, then at Lasercorn, then at themselves, then at each other again. That was the only answer that David needed. "YOU DIDN'T TRY THEIR CELLS?" He bellowed in disbelief.

"Sorry! It slipped out minds! You gotta admit that you'd forget to call someone too if they were in the same building as you!" Jovenshire replied as he held up his hands defensively. Sohinki glared at the taller man and slapped him, making him recoil over a second later.

"Whoops!" The shorter man exclaimed in fake shock. Jovenshire straightened out his glasses and gave Sohinki the best death glare he could.

"Guys, stop. We need call them right now." Lasercorn stood between the two and held them back, waiting for them to simmer down. The two men before him let out exasperated breaths and nodded.

"Okay. I'll call them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ian, Anthony, and Felix looked at the abandoned car and snatched the page. 4 out of 8 pages. Not bad, but they'd have to speed up the process if they wanted to get out of the level alive. The three men approached the Watch Tower and looked around it.

"Damn. Nothing here. Only five more places to go to." Felix muttered. Ian and Anthony groaned and walked a little bit faster.

"We've already been to the car, the watch tower, the notice board, the canoe, and the Humvee. We've already seen Slender Man twice. We have to hurry."Anthony warned.

"Right." Ian and Felix said in unison.

"Let's go to the bathroom. I gotta take a crap." Ian joked.

Felix and Anthony frowned a little in disgust, but nonetheless agreed and approached the portable toilet in the distance. One page.

"YES!" Ian shouted triumphantly. He took the page and looked at the other ones. 5 out of 8 pages. They just needed three more.

Anthony sighed. "Next is the information center."

"Crap." Felix simply stated.

As they closed in on the small building, they sighed and trembled.

"If we split up, we're sitting ducks. If not, we'll all be killed together." The Swede muttered in fear.

The other two mens' eyes widened as they gazed at the building. It had two entrances. If they split up, they'd have a better chance of finding a page. If not, they'd be able to watch each other's backs. Suddenly though...

**RING!**

"SECOND TIME TODAY!" Anthony roared in annoyance. He heard Ian and Felix laughing, but growled and answered his phone. "Hello?"

_"Anthony? Where are you?" _Sohinki's voice asked through his phone.

"It's kinda hard to explain. Can you check our computer in the Gametime room?" Anthony asked anxiously.

_"Uh... okay..." _Sohinki trailed off in confusion.

"Keep us on the line." Ian intervened.

* * *

"Ian? Where are you guys?!" Lasercorn chimed in.

_"Just check our computer. Please." _Ian begged.

"Okay! Okay!" Sohinki practically shouted.

As the three men entered the Gametime with Smosh room, they examined the area before booting up the computer. As soon as they saw the three realistic and familiar men on the screen, they gasped.

"Uh, Ian? I know this is a weird question, but can you turn around?" Joven asked.

Almost instantly, the figure that looked like Ian turned around, making the others raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"We didn't mean in your game." Sohinki sighed.

_"Wait. Let me turn on FaceTime."_

As soon as Anthony turned the camera on, the guys' eyes widened. It had to be a prank. It was daytime where they were.

"You mean, you guys and PewDiePie are in Slender: The Arrival?"

_"We know it's hard to believe, but we need your help. We have to find all of the pages to advance to the next level." _Anthony pled.

"I don't believe you guys, but I'll go along with this." said Sohinki.

"I'll help." Lasercorn chimed in.

"Me too." Joven added.

_"Thanks."_

* * *

The group of YouTubers walked into the building and shivered. Where's warm, sunny California when you needed it? Ian and Anthony shook their heads and focused on the corridor. They'd have to hurry if they wanted to get the rest of the pages.

"You guys watch my back. I'm gonna check out the room." Felix instructed. The duo nodded and looked around the corridor for anything slender. Nothing yet.

"Found anything, Pewds?" Ian and Anthony asked in unison.

"No, Bros."

"Come out then. We only have three more rooms." Anthony recalled.

As soon as Felix walked out of the room, the three friends sprinted down the hallway and stopped when they saw a tall figure towering over them, tilting its head.

"AAHHH!" Ian screamed. They raced back down the hallway and ran out of the building.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Anthony complained.

"Me too."

_"Ian? Anthony?" _Joven's voice boomed through the phone.

"Joven? You guys know where the page is?" Anthony inquired.

_"It's at the other end of the hallway. You'll have to maneuver past Slender Man if you want to get it."_ Jovenshire instructed.

Ian gulped. "Okay."

The YouTubers raced around the building and stared at the entrance, shaking profusely.

"Ian and I will distract him. Felix, we'll need you to sneak past him." Anthony peeked over his shoulder and saw the creature tilting its head in curiosity.

"On three. THREE!"

Anthony and Ian tackled the creature, giving Felix just enough time to sprint past him and snatch the page. However, as he looked down at the Smosh duo, he raised an eyebrow. They were petrified. Fear overcame their senses. As the black tendrils began to wrap around the two men, Felix groaned and pulled them out of Slender Man's grasp. The creature, caught off guard, stumbled back slightly and teleported. The three men wiped the sweat off of their brows.

"Thanks Felix." Anthony breathed. Ian nodded, still too weak to speak.

"No problem. Let's just get the pages."

The three men actually had no problem collecting two more pages from the tent and the water tower, but when they got to the industrial area, they backed away. A tall shadow was approaching them. Closer and closer the figure came before an idea formed in Ian's mind.

"SCATTER!"

Simultaneously, the three YouTubers ran in different directions. Ian, Anthony, and Felix looked in their respective directions for the page, but they couldn't find it.

_"CENTER! IT'S IN THE CENTER OF THE AREA!" _The Smosh Games guys screeched.

Ian, Anthony, and Felix raced towards the center of the area, unaware of what would be waiting for them.

_"LOOK OUT!" _Sohinki cried out.

A tendril was about to slam down on Anthony, but Ian grabbed him just in time.

"I GOT THE PAGE!" Felix declared.

Anthony and Ian grinned, but that didn't last for long. Two tendrils wrapped themselves around the men and began to choke them. The duo yelped in pain as the tendrils began to twist their heads. However, an adrenaline rush took over Ian as he freed himself from the tendrils and managed to help Anthony break free. The YouTubers glanced at each other before sprinting away.

* * *

"They did it!" Lasercorn shouted. The guys cried out in victory and high-fived each other. But they didn't notice the Japanese woman standing at the doorway.

"Who did it?" Mari asked suspiciously.

* * *

**Such... a long... chapter... *Collapses onto bed***


	3. Into the Abyss

**A/N: Here's a spoiler; a certain someone is going to jump in this chapter. And I'm sorry for the delay. Writer's Block can be a pain.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Into the Abyss**

Felix, Anthony, and Ian panted heavily as they ran. They didn't know where to, but they knew they had to get out of here. Ignoring the burn in his abdomen, Anthony gasped for air. He hated running. That was one of the only things he didn't have in common with Ian. The shorter man was a natural-born runner. He was already nearing the mining facility! Wait...

"Is this where the next level takes place?" Anthony asked Felix. The Swede nodded.

"Yeah. We're gonna have to go up against a proxy." He explained.

Ian groaned loudly. "Don't we at least get a cutscene to rest?"

"What are you complaining about?! You're a jogger!"

"Yeah, but I don't function well under extreme stress and fear."

"I'm the one with the panic attacks!"

"IAN! ANTHONY! STOP!" Felix shouted sternly. He narrowed his eyes at the brunet, then at the taller man. They were starting to crack under the pressure. How he was able to stay sane, even he had no clue.

"I can't take it..." Anthony's lip quivered as he began to hyperventilate. He was having a panic attack. The man sank to the ground and grabbed his head as he repeated again and again. "No, no, no..."

"Crap!" Ian exclaimed. His expression softened as he knelt beside his best friend and patted his back comfortingly. Felix approached the man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Anthony, I know this is hard. But we're right here. I won't let him get to you. Neither will Ian. We'll protect you."

Anthony's breathing began to slow down as he nodded. He wiped his eyes and sat there while Ian and Felix comforted him.

* * *

"Why are there realistic Ian, Anthony, and Felix avatars in the game?" Mari inquired. She approached the three and sat down on a chair. "I'm not leaving till you tell me what's going on."

Lasercorn, Sohinki, and Jovenshire gave each other worried glances. What should they do? They didn't know how the woman before them would react. Who knows, she might turn off the game right then and there. Then what would happen to their friends?

"Nothing." The guys replied nervously. That was SO NOT suspicious.

"I know when you guys are lying. Just tell me now. It'll save you the embarrassment." Mari played with her thumbs a bit before focusing her gaze on the men in front of her. Her brown eyes pierced through their mental defenses. It was a battle of willpower now. Would the men win? Or would the-

"IAN, ANTHONY, AND FELIX ARE STUCK IN SLENDER: THE ARRIVAL AND WE'RE TRYING TO HELP THEM GET THROUGH THE GAME!" Jovenshire blurted out. Less than a second later, he was met by two slaps and fell to the ground, dazed.

"JOSHUA!" Lasercorn and Sohinki groaned, frustrated.

As soon as the taller man got up, Lasercorn and Sohinki slapped him again, knocking his glasses off and making him fall to the ground again.

Mari held back a laugh and gaped at them. "So let me get this straight. You expect me to believe that Smosh and PewDiePie are trapped in a video game?"

"... Yes?"

Mari's gaze wasn't taken off of them.

"You guys need help." She simply stated as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Lasercorn, Sohinki, and Joven glanced at each other worriedly.

"Do you think she'll call the cops on us?" Joven asked them. When he saw them raise their hands again, he flinched and added. "PLEASE DON'T SLAP ME!"

Suddenly, Mari walked back into the room with a laptop in her hands and an iPhone tucked in her shoulders. She walked past the guys and sat down at the front of the computer screen.

"Okay, if you guys want to get to the second generator, you'll have to take a left at the end of the hallway. There's no dead end over there, so just watch each others backs and you'll be able to get to the other generators." Mari spoke into the phone. The guys leaned over her shoulder to see what she was doing and couldn't believe their eyes.

The woman in front of them was looking at a map of the level on Google. Therefore, it could be assumed that the people she was talking to were Ian, Anthony, and Felix.

"You're helping us?" Lasercorn asked incredulously.

"Sure."

"But isn't this all too weird for your liking?" Sohinki intervened. Mari rolled her eyes at that comment and continued to look at the map.

"It looks like they're going in the right way-"

"Oh no..." Joven whispered. This caught the attention of the others, who glanced at him questioningly.

Mari furrowed her brows. "What's wrong-"

"She's gonna get them." Joven recalled worriedly. Suddenly, looks of realization and horror came upon Lasercorn and Sohinki's faces as they gasped. No. It couldn't be!

"What are you guys so worried about?!" Mari almost shouted. The Japanese woman didn't get a response. Instead, she looked on as they pointed at the screen, confusion dissolving and turning into shock.

"It's the Chaser."

* * *

_"GUYS! GET OUT OF THERE! GET OUT OF THE HALLWAY!" _The Smosh Games crew yelled hastily as Anthony turned the second generator on. Ian and Felix heard the panicked shouts and immediately went on the offensive.

"Guys, calm down! Is something after us?" Anthony asked.

_"Yes! It's the Chaser!"_

Felix's eyes dilated in horror. They'd never finish the level now. The Chaser was the one person in the entire game that was relentless and wouldn't give up.

"The Chaser is that creepy girl that used to be Kate, right?" Ian asked Felix, who nodded. The brunet sighed. "We've gotta go **now**."

* * *

"Down the corridor to the left." Mari told the men through her phone. She saw them nod on the screen and watched as Ian, Anthony, and Felix raced down the hallway. What they didn't notice was the hooded figure approaching them.

"Turn around!" Mari stressed.

Without another word, Felix snatched the flashlight and switched it to its second setting. As soon as he spotted the Chaser, he shone the light in her eyes. The proxy screamed and backed away, trying to reorient herself. While she was rubbing her eyes, Ian, Anthony, and Felix sprinted to the third generator and turned it on. Three more to go.

"CRAP! SLENDER MAN'S AT THE OTHER END OF THE HALLWAY!" Lasercorn warned urgently.

_"What do we do?" _Anthony started to tremble in fear.

"I think I know what to do." A masculine voice chimed in. Everyone turned to see a man wearing a mask enter the room.

"Cry?" The crew asked.

* * *

"Cry's with you guys?" Felix asked in a hushed voice. As he kept the flashlight focused on the Chaser, he stared at the phone.

_"Yeah. He says-" _Mari was cut off by Cry.

_"Go up to Slender Man, turn around, then face him again. He should be gone." _

"Are you fucking insane?!" Anthony almost screamed.

_"I know more about Slender than you guys do!" _The 24 year old gamer argued. The three men hushed him and nodded.

"Fine. Whatever you say, Cry."

The YouTubers ran up to Slender Man, turned around, then looked back at him. Like Cry said, the creature was gone. But the Chaser was closing in on them.

"Run!"

* * *

The Smosh Games crew and Cryaotic watched as Smosh and PewDiePie turned on all of the generators. All they needed to do was get on the lift. But they just HAD to turn on the generator that was at the end of a corridor.

"The Chaser is around the corner. What're you gonna do-"

_"RUSH HER!" _Ian simply replied as he and the others sprinted past her. But when they saw her grab Felix's arm, they froze.

"GET OUT OF THERE, PEWDS!"

The Chaser pinned Felix to the ground and raised her knife, but Ian and Anthony kicked her off.

* * *

"TO THE LIFT!" Everyone declared. Ian, Anthony, and Felix watched as the lift ascended into the air, leaving the Chaser all by herself.

"See ya!" chuckled Felix.

"BITCH!" The three YouTubers added.


	4. The Flashback

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the little hiatus. I have two things to blame; myself and school. *shudders* Anyway, here's some good news (or bad news...). The story should be wrapping up in about one or three chapters! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Flashback**

The YouTubers made it out of the mining facility. They only had two more levels to go. But we all know about how... persistent the Slender Man is. He won't let them go that easily.

"Damn. That bitch was crazy." commented the Swede. The Smosh duo turned to him and nodded.

"Tell me about it." Anthony doubled over and rubbed his temples.

As the lift began to slow down, Ian, Anthony, and Felix looked up at the sky. They were going to beat the game, defeat Slender Man, and escape. They had so much to live for and a faceless creature wasn't going to take that from them.

"Luckily, we won't have to do anything this time. All we have to do is watch the video that Kate left." Felix recalled.

Anthony sighed in relief and Ian nodded nervously. It was never that simple. But right now, it was the safest assumption. The three YouTubers stepped off of the lift and ventured to the small house in the distance. Along the way, they picked up another page.

"Kate really knows how to motivate you." Ian said sarcastically.

Soon, they saw the house. Ian raced the others to the building. Immediately, the shorter man opened the door and stepped aside, motioning towards the interior.

"Ladies first." joked the brunet.

Anthony rolled his eyes and playfully pushed the younger man before walking inside, with Felix and Ian following him. The three friends scanned the area cautiously. The camera was on the table in the corner of the room. Felix turned on the camera and looked on as Ian and Anthony stood beside him.

"Make yourselves comfy."

As soon as the video started, the three men felt a tingly feeling go through their bodies. The feeling was very subtle, but it began to increase. Panicked, Anthony, Felix, and Ian turned to scurry out of the house.

But they couldn't.

"I can't move!" Anthony exclaimed in shock. He struggled against the invisible roped that were holding them as the other two YouTubers grunted.

They tried to push away the force that was holding them, but it was too strong. The men screamed in agony as the force harshly ripped through their mental barriers and intruded their minds. Anthony's breathing began to pick up and become uneven as he tried to fight back. Ian's blue eyes shot open as a strained and raspy screech left him. Then, his body went limp. Felix's body did the same. Soon, Anthony succumbed to the feeling as well as his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

* * *

"NO! IAN! ANTHONY!" Mari shrieked in horror. She clicked on the window and tried to move with the arrow keys, but nothing would work. She gasped and brought a hand up to her mouth as the guys held her back.

"Mari, calm down! The Chaser and Slender Man are in the mining facility. Maybe they're fine." Sohinki assured her. Truthfully, he had no idea what to do. His friends could very well be dead.

"Uh, define 'fine'." Cry stuttered nervously. The crew peeked over his shoulder curiously and gaped in surprise as the camera closed in on the little TV. The video began...

And they howled in laughter.

* * *

A girl stirred in her sleep as her eyes fluttered open. But the voice that left her mouth was anything but feminine (or maybe a little bit). PewDiePie was in a girl's body, apparently not alone.

"Ugh. My head." grumbled Felix as he awoke. He wanted to rub his eyes, but it wasn't HIS hand that was doing it. The Swede screamed as he shoved the hand away.

"OW!" Ian exclaimed. Or at least, Felix exclaimed in Ian's voice. Felix clasped a hand over his mouth and went cross-eyed.

"Ian?" He asked.

"Felix?" The other man inside of the body asked as well. They stared at each other silently, putting two and two together.

...

"AAHHHHH!"

_**"Shut up!"**_ Anthony groaned. He suddenly blinked in confusion. _**"I can't see anything!"**_

"Figures. You and I are controlling the top part of her body while Anthony is controlling the legs." Ian commented. He then added. "Sorry, legumes."

Anthony sighed. _**"We're in the same body, aren't we?"**_

"Yes."

_**"Kill me now."**_

As Anthony said that, Ian and Felix were looking through a camera before it erupted in static.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" A voice that was a mix of Ian and Felix's warned.

_**"Right. Forgot. We're trapped in a video game where a supernatural entity wants us dead."**_ The taller man deadpanned.

The three men got up, picked up the flashlight and camera, and ran all over the house to close all of the windows. While doing so, they kept on complaining about how it was so gross being in a girl's body. As soon as they closed the windows in the living room, they realized something.

"Kate left the door open, right?" Ian asked nervously. All of the body parts began to tremble as Felix nodded.

_"Guys! Slender Man's right around the corner! Run up to the bedroom-"_

The creature rushed towards the men. Ian, Anthony, and Felix didn't need to be told twice as they sprinted down up the stairs and down the hall, with Slender Man gaining on them. They jumped to avoid a knocked over stool, which managed to slow Slender Man down.

"Why wasn't I the legs?!"

_**"Just keep breathing!"**_

The YouTubers dove into the bedroom and slammed it on Slender Man as the creature began to grab them.

"We made it-" Felix cut himself off as he and the others saw Slender Man standing before them, tilting his head.

"Crap."

**CRASH!**

As they flew out of the window, they screeched in pain.

* * *

"Are they okay?!" Mari asked.

"It's not their body, so they should be okay when they wake up." Lasercorn reasoned. The others nodded fearfully. They'll be okay...


	5. The Arrival

**A/N: We're finally at the climax! I was keeping this on my laptop for so long, correcting the grammar mistakes and improving its overall quality. This was a fun story to write. I never wrote a horror story before and wanted to try it out. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Arrival**

_"Pewds! It's Cry. Are you guys okay?" _The gamer asked through Anthony's phone.

Slowly, the three YouTubers stirred in their sleep before their eyes shot open in shock. They breathed heavily as the memories of that level played in their heads. The way Slender Man closed in on them, the girl's body...

"Ugh. A little traumatized, but okay." Anthony mumbled. He and the others slowly stood up and looked around them.

"We're starting the last level, guys." Felix recalled nervously. The others nodded and they quickly wandered out of the building and into the woods.

Ian stayed silent as he contemplated on the pros and cons of finishing the game. If they won, they might be able to escape. But if they go through the ending, they might die. Ian never wanted to think about dying, especially so early in his life. But he knew that they wouldn't know unless they tried.

Anthony, meanwhile, was close to tears as he tried for the hundredth time today to calm himself. They HAD to get out of here. He had to get his life back. The life with Kalel, Pip, Buki, and Smosh. They were the most popular channel on YouTube. No one would take that from them.

Felix didn't know what to think. He was trying to stay positive and happy, like what his name meant. But with a faceless, supernatural entity after you, you'd have trouble trying to look at the bright side of things too. He had to get back. For his Bros.

_The house had to go. It can't save me anymore._

That was what was on the page that they found. They never thought much of it, but now they understood its meaning. Nothing could protect you from the faceless creature.

Ian gulped as they entered the tunnel. It was so quiet. So deathly quiet...

**BAM!**

"AH!" The men yelped in fear. It was just pounding. Slender Man couldn't come near them here...

**BAM!**

"The fire..." The Swede whispered subconsciously. He suddenly grabbed Ian and Anthony rushed out of the cave.

The sight was horrible. It was like they were going to hell for every bad thing they'd ever done. All this just because a faceless being wanted to kill them...

"Pewds, you lead the way. Ian and I will be right behind you." Anthony promised. He knew that Ian's asthma would mess with his running skills, but they'd have to try.

* * *

"Ian, Anthony, and Pewds are almost at the Radio Tower." Joven announced. Everyone cheered, but that didn't last for long.

"Ian's not looking too hot..." Joven added.

"WHAT!" Mari screeched. She shoved the nerd aside and screamed into his phone. "GUYS, YOU HAVE TO HURRY!"

* * *

_"YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT!"_

Ian heard those words very clearly, but it was hard to understand them over the cackling blaze of the fire. He doubled over for a second to cough and wheeze before willing his tired body to go on.

"Ian, we have to get out of here!" Anthony stressed. A tree collapsed in front of them, urging them to go around it.

"Guys, I see something... tall." Felix chimed in.

Indeed, a tall figure was approaching them. They watched in horror as the Slender Man rushed forward and grabbed Anthony.

"NO-" The taller man couldn't finish his cry as he was teleported away.

"ANTHONY!" Ian screamed as tears flowed down his face, both in fear and in pain. He was about to fall to his knees when Felix caught him.

"You can walk, Ian. We have to get out of here." Felix supported the brunet as they ran to the Radio Tower as fast as they could.

They felt the urge to look back at the shadow looming over them, but ignored it. The tower had to protect them. Ian's eyes widened as uncontrollable coughing escaped his throat. He was having an asthma attack. Where was his inhaler when he needed it? He fell to his knees and clawed at his chest, desperately wanting the pain to stop.

"IAN!" A voice that wasn't Felix's shouted. The gamer was patting his back, so who could it be?

"HELP!" Anthony screamed.

He struggled against the black tendrils, but that only seemed to enrage the creature. He felt hot tears stream down his face as his breathing began to pick up. He tried to curl into a ball for a feeling of comfort, but the tendrils wouldn't let him.

"IAN, COME ON!" Felix stressed as he tried to carry the man. But a tentacle grabbed Ian's ankle and dragged him away.

PewDiePie was the only one left. His friends were gone. He couldn't do this anymore. He fell to his knees and curled into a ball as he cried to himself.

_"FELIX, HU-gsfsdg!" _Anthony's phone ran out of battery. It was over. They'd lost...

"AAHHHH!" Felix's cries echoed throughout the virtual meadow as he was taken by _that thing_.

* * *

"NO!" Mari cried as she slammed her fists onto the table. The Smosh Games crew held her back, but she still twisted and turned. "THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!" She shouted.

The guys glanced at each other in sadness and realization. Their friends were dead. And they couldn't do anything to help.

Cryaotic stared at the screen, his mind still not processing what happened. One second they were near the Radio Tower and the next, they were dead...

"FUCK!" He exclaimed. He stood up and punched a wall before covering his face with his hands. They were gone...

But if they were, why was there not static on the screen?

* * *

Anthony slowly opened his eyes. This was the fourth time today that he'd awakened from unconsciousness!

...

"Wait, what?!" He uttered.

He quickly checked himself before coming to the realization that he was alive. He looked to his right and smiled. There was his best friend in the world, safe and sound. He looked to his left and saw their friendly rival, Felix.

"Guys, wake up!"

"WHAT?" Ian and Felix asked simultaneously, swallowing the drool that was hanging off their lips.

The darker-haired man grinned at them, confusing the two. They stared at the man before inspecting themselves. They were okay and... alive.

"But how?" Ian asked. He breathed in and out, explaining his point. He was suffering a panic attack before he was taken. How did he survive it?

"Maybe this was all a weird, alcohol-induced dream." Felix suggested.

"If that was true, then where's my phone?" Anthony questioned.

Intrigued, the YouTubers ventured down the corridor they were in before gasping. It was the man's barbecued body. Next to it was a small camcorder with the screen broken.

"We'll have to finish this." Ian urged.

The others gulped before turning the device on and listening to the horrific screams. Suddenly, the fire beside them went out as pounding was heard at the door.

"NOO!" Felix moaned in terror.

"AAHHH!" The guys all hugged each other as a corpse ripped the door open and pounced at them.

* * *

"Hey, guys. I think there's a piece of dust stuck on the monitor from the inside." Joven told them. He squinted his eyes as the speck began to grow. "Never mind, I think it's a distorted piece of glass."

The nerd couldn't move fast enough. Ian and Anthony emerged from the computer screen and crashed into him.

"OH, MY LEG!" Jovenshire yelled.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Mari cried in happiness as she hugged the boys. Cry smiled behind his mask before scratching his head.

"Where's Pewds?" He asked.

* * *

"FUUCK!" Felix cursed. He was thrown out of his monitor and crashed into his bed.

"Oh, hey Felix." Marzia greeted as she walked into the room with a bathrobe and wet hair. "Where've you been?"

Felix inspected himself before sighing. "Somewhere weird."

As soon as his mind processed the situation, he ran up to Marzia and pecked her on the lips before hugging her tightly.

"What's wrong with you?" She giggled.

Felix smiled warmly. "I'm just appreciating what I have."

* * *

"How long were we gone for?"

"About seven, eight hours." Lasercorn answered.

"Good." The two men breathed in relief.

"Well, see you guys later. I'm gonna thank the fans for being so awesome and give Melanie a present." Ian waved to them and exited the room.

"Me too. I gotta buy Pip and Buki some toys and get Kalel some earrings to match her ring." Anthony told them before leaving the room as well.

The group glanced at each other.

"They're glad to be alive, aren't they?" Sohinki asked them.

"Definitely."

* * *

**Well, there's the moral of this story. Be glad for what you have, for it could disappear before you know it. I seriously had so much plans for this story. Some were crazy while others were bland and unoriginal. Well, bye and Happy New Years!  
**


End file.
